Miedo
by Stein
Summary: Obligatorio no por gusto, pero... Twincest. Una barrera que nos impide dar el paso a un nuevo mundo, a crear uno, a compartir con quien tanto tememos amar.


Dedicado a Sue por que era para el intercambió XD… No me gusto, pero que esperabas en dos horas? Uu Lo se, tanto para esto.. en fin.

**Miedo**

**By. Rya Reil Miyu**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

La gran y oscura habitación cuya gigantesca cama pertenecía a ambos muchachos, con tantos cuartos, tantos espacios, ese lugar era el único en el cual podían sentirse seguros y a salvo de tantas cosas que les rodeaban y temores que les azotaban.

-Te amo

-Yo…

-Losé, se que no me amas, en realidad no se en que momento paso.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, tenemos un lazo que es imposible de destruir pero no puedo amarte.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Tengo miedo, efectivamente.

-¿A que le temes Hikaru?

-No me obligues a decirlo cuando conoces mis palabras, cuando lees mi mente.

-Lo se, pero sino lo enfrentas siempre vivirás con ese miedo.

-Si enfrento ese miedo deberé enfrentar los que se enlazan a el.

-No estas solo, me tienes a mi y sabes que comparto tú carga.

-Entonces entrégame todo de ti.

-Ya todo de mi es tuyo, solo falta que tu te entregues a mi.

-Mi mente, mi alma, mi cuerpo.

-Ven Hikaru, déjame poseerte totalmente como tú ya me posees a mí.

Una caricia como viento azotando contra una roca intentando derribarla, marcando con la fuerza de las olas que chocan contra ella, ambos elementos se unen iniciando un bello baile que empieza como una lenta melodía.

Sus piernas abiertas rodean la rasposa tela del cuerpo en la que esta adherido, frotando sus sensibles miembros.

Las delicadas manos de Kaoru se entrelazan con las firmes y expertas manos de su hermano llevándolas sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolas con la suave cuerda que ya había sido ocupada con anterioridad.

La única prenda que le estorbaba ya había sido retirada, estaba a su merced, aquella piel suave, tan incitante, tan calida.

Sus manos viajaban entre lento y duro como para marcar si en verdad eran iguales, comprobaba como cada vez que se veía en el espejo eran absolutamente iguales en todo, pero lo que más le importaba eran si también sus sensaciones y reacciones sería iguales ahora que era él quien le tocaba de esa manera.

Deseaba a su hermano pero nunca se había atrevido a tener el rol dominante, más por que sentía como su hermano parecía ser otro con eso, pero esta ocasión era diferente, aclararían tantas cosas.

-No tengas miedo.

-Kaoru…

Su mordida en el cuello se sintió como una trampa en la que caía un inocente animal, le dejaba esa sensación de alta temperatura que recorría todo el cuerpo, aumentaba más cuando sus pezones eran pellizcados al mismo tiempo que su miembro era frotado por su hermano, no pensó que Kaoru fuera tan bueno en ello.

Le masajeaba los pies conociendo bien las extensiones que provocaban estremecimientos en su cuerpo, sus piernas eran apenas tocadas despertando aún más su miembro que parecía no tener fin, se agrandaba endureciéndose y sin poder evitarlo se humedecía sin siquiera ser tocado.

Vio como su hermano se levantaba quedándosele viendo fijamente, reacciono cuando el flash le cegó un poco y su más grande miedo se arrodillaba a su lado, sin hacer nada, solo viéndole.

Levanto su pierna lentamente, posando su pie en la entrepierna de su hermano sobando por sobre el pantalón lentamente, creando círculos y diferentes elipses, no debía hacer eso pero le era muy difícil si no estaba siendo atendido.

Fue sorprendido cuando su miembro fue tomado con fuerza encajando a la perfección con esa mano que parecía imperfecta y resulto tan hábil como ahora lo estaba siendo su boca, aquella lengua que jugaba con la punta apretando el orificio por el cual goteaba su deseo.

-Qui… Quítate el pantalón.

-Ya lo hice.

Quería verlo, quería hacérselo sentir, demostrarle cuan importante era para él, enseñarle que ambos eran el uno para el otro destinados desde su fecundación a estar siempre juntos y morir juntos, y más importante, amarse entre ellos.

Degustaba su miembro, era una delicia hacerlo, se preguntaba como no pudo haberlo hecho antes, pero ahora lo disfrutaba y se lo hacía disfrutar, acariciando diestramente los mojados testículos cuya esencia se impregnaba en su boca y sus dedos, los cuales introdujo en Hikaru.

Sintió como se estremeció y arqueo la espalda, pensaba en alejarlos pero su hermano se apretaba más impidiendo que retrocediera, beso y lamió su ingle no sin olvidar el miembro que se movía por la cadera que no dejaba de despejarse de la cama. Sus dedos jugaron adentro, las figuras creadas por ellos llegaban a ser interesantes, provocándole una sonrisa que desapareció al escuchar la profunda voz.

-Kaoru, mete tu miembro.

-Pero Hikaru…

-Vamos, hazme tuyo completamente.

-Lo haré.

Le coloco ambas piernas sobre sus hombros quitando lentamente sus dedos introduciendo su miembro, sintiendo ambos el dolor intenso con el placer de ese momento, era tan satisfactorio como cuando estaban con la única niñera a la que apreciaban.

La fuerza usada por ambos era un detonante destructor, cayendo el muro puesto inconscientemente por el mayor que ahora dejaba que cayera piedra por piedra uniéndose a su hermano en un mismo mundo. Creando una fuerza para salir ambos al exterior y afrontar juntos a los demás, no fríamente, no salvajemente, simplemente como fueran tratados.

Sus pieles húmedas y sus miembros resbaladizos, los gemidos expulsados como sus sentimientos, sus cuerpos frotándose, sus bocas mezclándose.

Las lenguas danzando en un espacio no estable, luchando contra el aliento que quería robarse el protagonismo del deseo.

El lugar exacto que fue tocado con unos cuantos embistes creando la soltura total de su cuerpo y haciendo que su gemelo apretara sus piernas para en unos momentos más llenarle con la espesa mezcla que tantas veces había probado.

Ambos agotados como dos hojas unidas en el agua, dejándose llevar por el tiempo, por el cansancio y por el calor brindado por quién estaba a su lado.

-¿Entonces Hikaru?

-Te amo.

El mayor beso suavemente los dedos entrelazados de su hermano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo aun más fuerte el lazo que ya tenían, o tal vez era que uno de ellos no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era.

_Más allá de una relación, más fuerte que el amor, más intenso que el deseo, más lejos de todo, están ellos._

_**Fin**_

_Yo espero que más allá del fiasco de lemon alguien le haya mm llamado a que fue todo eso. Total… Ehh Feliz navidad atrasada, Uke Sue_


End file.
